Love changes
by Angel In Heaven
Summary: it's my first ever fic, so be nice and review. It starts with a mimato and a takari then......


It's my first attempt to write a romance fic, so please be nice. It will start as mimato and takari but it will change. So read to find out.

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon and will never own it.**

**Matt's pov:**

**I was standing there watching her hugging everybody and waving her hands to them. They were all here to say to her good-bye. All of them were here: Tai, Sora, Izzy, Joe, T.K, Kari, Davis, Yolei, Cody and Ken. And me? I was standing behind a wall watching them or to be honest watching her. During all those years, I had a great crush on her. I just couldn't manage to tell her or else she would hate me. That's why I kept it as a secret that nobody knew. I couldn't watch her leave and I couldn't say to her good-bye, or else I don't know if I stood in front of her, what will happen. I wasn't sure if hiding and ignoring her was the right thing to do or shall I go and be like the others?**

**I kept thinking but I haven't much time. I must take my decision as fast as I can. **

**I didn't want her to leave with a bad memory of me. And I didn't want her to leave me in the first place. But maybe if she went there, she will be happier and she would find someone else who would love her more and who could tell her his feeling, someone better than me.**

I decided to leave the airport and to go home. I wanted to say to her good-bye but it wasn't my mind that controlled my feet

** This time but it was my feelings that told me to leave the place. I'm sorry Mimi. I'm really sorry for my rudeness and for everything I've done to you.**

** ~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Mimi's pov:**

**Why hadn't he come? Why? He was the person who I wanted to see the most. Maybe he hates me or he always hated me and was happy now that I was leaving him perhaps for forever?**

**I wanted to see him and tell him what I felt for him. But maybe I couldn't tell him in front of all the others and I couldn't just leave them to talk to him?**

**No, stop it Mimi, in America, you will find boys better than him thousand of times.**

**No, I'm tricking myself. I know that Matt is the best of all of them, he is so cute, and his azure blue eyes are like an ocean where our thoughts can swim and where our love could be. I loved him since the first time I saw him. I wished I could stay more in Japan, but what can I do? My father had his business there. Matt, please come even if you hate me. I want to see you before I leave.**

**I heard the calling to go to the waiting room. I held my bag and waved my hands to them and I felt tears running across my cheek. Maybe I will never see them again and maybe not.**

** ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Normal pov:**

** After Mimi left to go abroad the plane, the others went out of the airport.**

**"I'll miss Mimi," said Sora sadly.**

**"I hope she would return again," added Yolei. Tai was silent; he was thinking why Matt hadn't come.**

** *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Tai's POV:**

**I can't believe Matt didn't come. I hope everything is all right. I must call him when I return home.**

**We kept walking a little; I was silent cause I was deep in my thoughts. Why Matt? Why hadn't you come? I think that would have broke Mimi's heart. I must know what happened.**

**I then told everyone goodbye and I went with Kari home.**

**I opened the house door and I immediately went to the phone. I dialled Matt's phone number. And I waited for someone to answer it.**

**"Hello, this is the Ishida's resident, who's talking?"**

**"Hi Matt, it's Tai."**

**"Hey Tai, what's up?**

**I was really furious. Didn't he know what was wrong how cold he is!**

**"You don't know what's up?" I replied to him angrily, I wished he were in front of me so I could punch him hard on the face.**

**"Tai, what happened?"**

**"Why hadn't you come to the airport Matt?"**

** ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Matt's POV:**

** I wasn't surprised to his question and I knew why he was calling, but I acted like if nothing had happened. I couldn't answer him. Luckily, I wasn't with him or else he would have punched me or whatever he could do.**

**"Well, I'm waiting for an answer," he was really angry and so was me. I tried to act cool and I answered him: "I completely forgot it."**

**"Really?"  
"Yea."**

**"You're lying Yamato Ishida!"**

**I was shocked to his reply. My mouth was shut and I couldn't open it and if I could I couldn't utter a word. For the first time, Tai was right: I was lying to him, to Mimi, to all of my friends and even I was lying to myself. But I can tell nobody about my secret crush. Why? I didn't know. Love isn't a crime or something, all people must love others, or else life will not continue. Wow! I became a philosopher. Never mind, I have always been thinking that way about love. I forgot that Tai was on the phone waiting for any comment or any reply. I wanted to say something but he was the fastest to speak.**

**"So?"**

**"Tai, I'm sorry, I lied but you wouldn't understand."**

**"Try me Matt."**

**I was really surprised. What if Tai helped me? Or will he laugh at me? I really wanted to talk to someone. I couldn't talk to T.K because he is still however young, kind of, and the others won't understand me.**

**So I decided to accept Tai's offer and I wanted really to try him even if we always fought but we were good friends and the proof that he immediately called me.**

**"Well Tai, I will tell you everything but please no jokes or one of your stupid comments."**

**"Okay, I promise you not to laugh at you."**

**"Well, I was in the airport."**

**"What!"**

**"Yea. Tai, I have a crush on Mimi since the digiworld and I just couldn't tell her my feelings towards her. And I couldn't see her leave or tell her a goodbye, I was so nervous. I wanted to go and be with you but I thought that my nerves would leave me; I mean that I… well, could ruin it all and act strangely. I wasn't myself there, Tai."**

**"I understand Matt. But you should have been there I think that you broke her heart in that way, no I don't think you broke her heart, you already broke her heart."**

**"I…"**

**"You should have told her earlier your feelings and things could have been better."**

**"Tai, I didn't want her to hate me because I don't think she love me as I love her."**

**"Who told you that? Maybe she loves you and even more than your love to her."**

**"I don't know, I'm so confused."**

**"Don't worry Matt. I have her address in America and you can send her a letter before it's too late."**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"I mean before she loves another guy."**

**"Yea you're right Tai. Thanks, you're a real friend."**

**"No problem buddy, I went through this also with Sora and when I told her that I loved her, I figured that she loved me too even though it wasn't so obvious."**

**"You're right, maybe she has the same feelings and maybe not."**

**"Matt you must have faith like your brother, didn't you learn anything from him like hope."**

**"He's supposed to learn from me and not I'm the one who will learn from him."**

**Tai laughed. I laughed too. Then I hung the phone. Tai was great. Thanks Tai, you're the best. I will write to Mimi a letter.**

**Oops! I forgot to take her address from Tai. Never mind tomorrow he will tell it to me.**

**TO BE CONTINUED…………….**

**What do you thin? I'm not good at romance but it's just a try. Well next chapter T.K will also leave for America, what will happen? How will Kari react? And what about Matt? Read the next chapters and I beg you to REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
